


We Have to Talk

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are tons of fics where Mycroft plays the big brother and tells John 'Don't hurt my baby brother or you'll disappear.' What if John did that for Lestrade? He goes to the Diogenes and tells Mycroft, 'Hey, I know you're the British Government and all, but if you hurt my friend, I'll hurt you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have to Talk

“You're going to see my brother,” Sherlock pointed out. “Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes. He's my brother. Not yours.” His tone was nothing but petulant. Bratty.

“Yep.” John pulled on his boots and stood. “I can't argue with that, but I need to have a little conversation with your brother. Certain things have come to light recently…” The doctor broke off, remembering how a drunken Lestrade had confessed that he and Mycroft Holmes were officially a couple. It had stunned John to no end.

Looking at his own boyfriend and remembering the threats Mycroft had made 2 years ago just fuelled him on more.

The frown Sherlock showed meant he clearly hadn't deduced his brother's relationship. Which was a shock, but amusing. It was great when he knew something Sherlock didn't, but it was a rare occurrence.

“Did Mycroft ask to see you?”

John snorted. “Your brother doesn't ask. He kidnaps me and never apologises for it.” He shrugged on his coat. “Now, please, don't burn down the flat whilst I'm gone.”

“I haven't set fire to anything in months.” Sherlock gave the doctor a long look. “Perhaps I should come with you.”

“Perhaps not.”

“Come on, John.” He whacked the arms of the chairs. “You know how this works, if you don't let me come, I'll follow you.”

“Sherlock, I love you, but I am about to say things to your brother. Things he won't want his baby brother to hear.”

Sherlock's eyes went wide and he grinned in glee. “You're going to threaten him, but why?” He stood and walked over to face John. “I've missed something.”

“Yes,” was all the doctor said before he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

He would never get used to Sherlock's deduction skills and he certainly would never get used to his lack of them in certain situations.

Sherlock followed him, grabbing his own coat, he swung it over his shoulders.

“Are you seriously going to follow me like a puppy?”

“Yup.” He popped the p.

“Fine. Come with me, then. Use your magic cab summoning skills and get us a ride.” John zipped up his coat as they stepped out on the pathway.

Sherlock's arm went up and a cab stopped instantly.

“How do you do that?”

“I have to keep some secrets, John.”

“Answer me or I'll leave you here.” Even as he threatened him, he pushed him into the back of the cab. It wouldn't be right making him get a cab then leaving him on the street.

“I'm sure it has something to do with Mycroft's surveillance.”

John couldn't resist poking about. “Have you noticed anything different about your brother lately?”

“He's been less insufferable than usual.” Sherlock sniffed. “And he's finally stopped his pointless dieting.”

“Sherlock-”

“It's a good thing,” the detective said defensively. “Whatever has brought it about, I'm glad of it, but don't tell Mycroft I said that.”

John hid his smirk well. “Ah, do you like your brother now?”

The pair glanced up at the driver when he cleared his throat.

“Are we just going to sit here all night or are you going to give me your destination?”

John, chagrined, gave the cabbie the address of the Diogenes and the car pulled away from the kerb.

“I never said I liked Mycroft,” Sherlock carried on as if they hadn't been interrupted. “I doubt I ever will say it. However, you may... make deductions on how I feel about him based on my behaviour.”

John grinned. “So you do like him.”

Sherlock glanced out the window then poked his tongue out so the doctor saw it in the reflection.

“Grow up,” John whispered rocking into his shoulders.

 

John climbed the steps to the Diogenes like he belonged there. He had become accustomed to the peculiar place over the years and the short wait to be shown to Mycroft barely annoyed him.

The not even slightly hidden look of surprise on Mycroft's face at their unexpected appearance made the whole visit that much better.

“John? And my baby brother. God, what has he done?”

“Nothing!” Sherlock exclaimed indignantly.

“Children please,” the doctor interrupted, holding his hands up to placate them.

“I'm not here about Sherlock,” John said, taking a seat and pulling it over in front of Mycroft. “He came along despite my protests. I'm here on behalf of a friend. We need to talk. Much like you and I talked when Sherlock and I became a couple.”

Mycroft froze. “I… John, that was foolish of me, I didn't know you, not well and then-”

John held up a finger. “Be quiet, Mycroft,” he ordered sharply.

Sherlock sniggered. “You just told the British Government to shut up.” Then realisation dawned on his face, a little slow for a Holmes. “Hold up, a boyfriend! How did you get a boyfriend?!”

Mycroft raised a single eyebrow in his brother's direction. “The usual way. I met someone I was attracted to who was attracted to me.”

“You can shut it as well, Sherlock. Sit down,” John ordered.

“But-”

“Now.”

Mycroft smirked as his brother complied, but then it fell from his face at the look on John's.

“We need a serious talk.”

“I see. John, I assure you, my feelings towards Gregory-”

Sherlock couldn't stand it. “Who? How can you both know someone I don't know?”

“Greg, if you insist on calling him that,” Mycroft said, waving a dismissive hand in his brother's direction.

“Who?!”

“Gavin,” John translated.

“Oh. But that-”

“Fuck sake,” John muttered to himself then turned on his boyfriend. “If you do not shut up, I'll lock you in the cupboard.”

Sherlock's eyes went wide in horror at the idea of Mycroft and Lestrade as a couple. He felt a bit dizzy, like he might pass out. He was glad John had made him sit down. He also kept his mouth shut.

“So, how long have you been seeing him?” The doctor asked of Mycroft who had looked down in an attempt to look anywhere but John.

“A few weeks.” Mycroft glanced up. “Three.” He looked back down. “But I've been interested in him for much longer. Since before the divorce.”

John stepped forward. “Were you the reason for the divorce?”

“What? No! I um…”

This was interesting, John thought to himself, 'um' had never come out of a Holmeses mouth let alone Mycroft's!

“I fast-tracked it.”

“But I didn't pressurise Gregory!” he hastened to add. “I gave him time to come to terms with being single, then I made myself… available.”

“Was he aware of you 'fast-tracking' his divorce?” John asked sternly.

The government official opened and closed his mouth a few times, then sighed. “No.”

The doctor nodded. “I'm not surprised. You have to realise that's not ok. When do you plan to tell him the truth? Is there anything else you need to tell Greg?”

“I don't plan on telling him anything. He doesn't need to know.”

“That's what I said when I was the one who burnt John's books.”

“That was different, you blamed Mrs. Hudson!”

“Oi!” John barked, getting both their attention. “Enough!” He gave Mycroft his sternest Captain Watson look. “This isn't a game. It's not even the high stakes political type of game you're so used to playing. We're talking about my friend. You can't base your relationship on half truths. If you try, you'll only end up hurting the both of you. I won't have it.”

“But, John-” Mycroft tried.

“No! Either you tell him or I will.”

“But-” it was almost as if Mycroft could think of nothing better to say.

“In fact, call him now.”

When Mycroft didn't make a move towards his phone, John reached for his own. That spurred the government official into action.

Mycroft dialled his boyfriend. “Gregory.” Despite the situation, there was a smile in his voice.

“He's not here,” the DI said instantly. 

“Hey!” Sherlock protested, hotly, hearing Greg's words. John smacked him on the back of the head.

“It's not my brother I'm phoning about. Do you want to go out tonight?” Mycroft asked without looking in the direction of the doctor… or the detective.

“God, yes. I've had a crap day. Seeing you… yeah.”

“Good. I'll pick y- Ow!” Mycroft shot John, who had kicked him, a reproachful look. “Sorry, Gregory. I hit my knee on my desk. There's something I need to tell you tonight. I'll see you at eight.”

Mycroft hung up before John could do or say anything further.

“Sherlock, book whichever restaurant your brother is taking Greg to. We're also going out tonight.” With that he walked out of Mycroft's office.

 

John and Sherlock were already seated in the restaurant when Mycroft and Greg arrived. The Maitre 'd showed them to a nearby table under the doctor's watchful gaze. He didn't want to make it look like he was spying so their table was out of the way and he had threatened Sherlock within an inch of his life to remain undetected.

The younger man made a face. “I'm going to be ill. Why are you forcing me to witness this? If they kiss, I'll never be able to unsee it.”

“Then don't look!” John hissed. “Eat!”

He touched his ear, checking the piece had the volume up. He'd made Mycroft put his phone in his pocket so the doctor could hear everything.

Mycroft wasn't one to delay the inevitable, though he hated to bring up the subject when Greg was clearly still so stressed from his day of work. Still, it couldn't be helped. He took his hand and looked at him with as open an expression as he had ever managed. “Gregory, what I have to tell you, I want to do it now and get it out of the way.”

“You're not dumping me, are you?” Greg pushed his chair back, prepared to stand up.

“No! No, Gregory, most definitely not. I just hope you won't want to leave once I've told you.”

The DI gave Mycroft a defeated look. “What have you done, Myc? We haven't been together long and you wouldn't cheat on me. So... Just tell me.”

“Have you ever wondered why your divorce went so smoothly and so fast?”

“I... That was you? But why?”

“I've been attracted to you for years and your wife clearly didn't appreciate you.” Mycroft looked away, feeling slightly guilty. “I hoped I'd have a chance with you, but, even if I didn't, you'd have a chance to find someone better.”

“You what… pushed it through?”

“Well… I was the lawyer in some ways.”

“No wonder my side of the divorce was so cheap! All she did was complain about the cost of it!”

Mycroft sagged in relief as the DI burst out laughing. “Oh, that's great! Myc, I should have known something was up.”

“You're not angry?”

“No, but what other dirty little secrets are you hiding?”

Mycroft took his phone from his pocket and put it to his ear. “Why don't you join us, John?”

“What the-”

Greg laughed even more when the doctor appeared behind a fake tree, dragging a reluctant Sherlock by the sleeve.

“John Watson!” Greg shook his head. “I can't believe you really did it. Christ. Myc, he said something about getting even with you for the Big Brother Speech.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn't just about that. I know how you Holmeses think.” John let the detective go. “You've got something good going here. It deserves a firm foundation.”

Greg clapped his hands until the Maitre 'd came over.

“Could we be moved to a bigger table please? For 4?”

“That's alright. Another time.” John clasped Sherlock's hand. “I've heard what I needed to hear. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“Again, I see why Sherlock likes you, Doctor Watson. You're an unusual man.” Mycroft smiled at John and his brother. “Take care of my brother, won't you?”

“And you. Take care of Greg.”


End file.
